The present application relates generally to the field of display units for vehicles. Specifically, the application relates to a system for providing a virtual image, the virtual image displaying information such as but not limited to vehicle operating information (e.g., vehicle speed, engine speed, fuel levels and/or warnings).
Vehicles have utilized a display unit, sometimes called a head-up display unit (HUD), to provide a virtual image in a driver's field of vision. Displays generally include a projector that provides an image onto a semi-reflective surface. The semi-reflective surface can be a windshield or a semi-reflective member (e.g., mirror, glass, etc.) disposed in front of the windshield. The reflection of the image is seen by a driver and is perceived as existing at some point beyond the semi-reflective surface, generally outside the vehicle. Displays that provide a virtual image are desirable because information is at a focal length more consistent within the driver's field of vision and the driver does not have to look down to access the information as with a conventional instrument cluster.
It would be desirable to provide a display unit with a semi-reflective surface that is configured to be retracted and generally hidden within the dashboard when not in use. It would also be desirable for the display unit to be a simple and robust system that is driven by a single motor. It would also be desirable to provide a display unit that is less susceptible to vibration, temperature changes, and/or heat dissipation.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.